fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"...What is this?" (item) *"Ah, it's good to catch up with people. So much of the world has changed!" (exp) *"It felt good to sneak in some practice. How long has it been?" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"Say, how do you pass your time in camp?" (free time) *"What are you grinning about? Let me guess—you want my hair ornament." (happy) *"I've met so many people with just as many dreams. What is it that you strive for?" (dreams) *"Can I count on you in the coming battle? I need a strong fighting partner like you." (team up) Replying - Normal *"I do as much as I can. Walks, cooking... I never know when my next sleep will come." (free time) *"No, silly! You're just fun to be around. You remind me of someone I was once close to." (happy) *"I want lots of friends. I know I'll lose them one day, but it beats never meeting at all." (dreams) *"Of course. I'll do my best. And it's always flattering to be asked for help!" (team up) Asking - Married *"My love, promise you'll stay with me as long as you can. I can't bear to lose you to war." (promise) *"Every day makes you a finer man, my love. I wish I could grow old like you." (compliment) *"I wish we could stay together always, Robin." (love) *"What have you got there, Robin? I don't remember seeing that before." (gift) Replying - Married *"I fear I will be the one left behind. But I'll stay with you until the day you pass me by." (promise) *"Really? I'm fairly certain I'm the same as always, but it's still nice of you to say." (compliment) *"I love you too-more with each passing day." (love) *"It's a dragonstone from long ago. Its power is gone, so...why don't you keep it for me?" (gift) Asking - Child *"You sleep even more than me, Morgan. Maybe we should compete to stay awake!" (train) *"Morgan, do you need anything? I'd like to get a gift for my daughter." (gift) *"Morgan, you look sleepy. Need a dose of dragonbreath to wake you up?" (concern) *"Goodness, Morgan, I'm still amazed I even HAVE a child. ...Tell me about the future." (story) Replying - Child *"Well, all right, but I'll have to hold back. Otherwise I'll destroy you in seconds." (train) *"How about a hair ornament? I've been wearing this one for ages. ...Literally." (gift) *"Really? How odd. I feel just fine. Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass." (concern) *"Well, it's a long story, VERY long, in fact. How about one little anecdote? I used to be friends with Marth, the famous king. He was a kind man, but... But he had a commanding gaze. I miss him greatly, and I shall never forget him." (story) Level Up *"I must protect this world my friends saved." (6+ stats up) *"I miss being in the heat of battle like this!" (4-5 stats up) *"I feel a little stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"At 3,000, it gets harder to learn new things..." (0-1 stats up) *"There's not much more I can learn this century." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Our journey together continues. I see." Armory *"Ah, shopping! Finally, a concept older than I am." (buying) *"I wish I kept my old stuff. It'd be worth a fortune now." (selling) *"A fine weapon develops a history all its own." (forging) Barracks Alone *"*Yawn* I'm getting sleepy..." (misc) *"Look at me go! I could not ask for a better day." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Robin. It’s been a while since I felt this awake!" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Checking in on everyone? I approve." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Doing your evening rounds? I approve." (evening) *"Zzzz...H-huh? Oh. Robin. Did I drift off?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. Have you hit a century yet?" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. *Yawn* It takes me so long to wake up!"(morning) *"Hello, Robin. I’m finally starting to wake up." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. I’m ready for a nap. ...You?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Shall we call it a night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. Have you hit a century yet?" (birthday) Roster The Voice of the Divine Dragon. While mature, she also has a child-like side. Being a dragonkin, she has lived since days of yore and was friends with the Hero-King, Marth. The most likely to sleep in. Born on February 28th. Help Description The calm and collected Voice of the divine dragon. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You are safe with me." *"I'll protect you." *"Together!" *"We can do this." *"I'm right here." *"Come." *"They'll not get past." *"Get ready." *"After you." *"I believe in you." Dual Guard *"Are you all right?" Dual Strike *"Pay attention!" *"I will aid you!" *"My turn!" Critical *"Watch this!" *"Goodbye..." *"This might get unpleasant!" *"Not a step closer!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thank you" *"Impressive!" Enemy Defeated *"I'm sorry." *"Was that too much?" *"Sleep well..." *" *giggle*" Defeated By Enemy *"No..." Death/Retreat As a SpotPass Unit Parley Quote Battle Quote Join Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts